Returning to Love
by LittleMissFubuki-Otakuu
Summary: Someone's trying his best to get a sudden man out of jail. When he succeeds he thought about asking thehomeless boy to live with him. The man helps the boy to get back on his feet. The boy slowly came back on his feet. He fall's in love, made a friend and is even appling for a job. Rather did he know his dark past was following him


The folded future 

~Prologue~

_''It's your lucky day today kid, the trial has just ended and it looks positive for ya''_ a policeman said smiling, in frond of my cel. I stood up and faced him. The 'smiling' policeman was Mr. Jameson one of the nicest policeman around. Mr. Jameson was a pretty 'normal' guy, he had a normal posture, brown eyes and a chocolaty hair colour, his hair was 100% spotless, you could never see a chump of hair sticking out. The only occuard thing about him was his Moustache. It was Small and brown and very untidy, it reminded me of a furry caterpillar, something that didn't fit with Mr. Jameson. It's been nearly a year sinds i entered prison, i actually should have been stuck for … let's say … for a really long time ... about ... forever. But lately someone's trying to get me out of jail.

_''Hey Dove… uhm... I mean Clive...''_ Mr. Jameson said, while looking down at how i sat on my bed. I know it may shock you, but Yes he was correct … i'm Clive … Clive Dove.

A year ago i tried to destroy London, but with a very a good reason, well ... i thought at that moment. My life was destroyed in the name of progress.

When i were five years old. Two scientists ; Bill Hawks and Allen Dimitri, tried to build a time machine. But the experiment failed terribly. The lab and half of the apartment, blew up, just like that. At that moment i was playing outside, i heard this explosive sound and heard people screaming. I was very curious, so i went to look. When i ran into the street i saw my apartment set on fire. I tried to run in and save my parents, like any other kid would do. But a strangere grabbed my arm, i turned around to see a long man half in tears.

''NO,NO,NO'' I cryed ''I need to go inside my parents are in there, i've got to help them'' i screamed to the man. ''Pull your self together boy !'' the man suddenly shouted , ''There's nothing to be done, Jump in there and you'll die too.'' he said. He pulled me tight against him, and put his hand on my head giving me a comfortable feeling, but not comfortable enough to make me stop crying. It took me about a year to cool down, my sadness was replaced with anger and hate, and i promised my self to get back at Bill Hawks and Dimitri Allen.

Shortly after the accident, i got adopted by Mrs. Constance Dove. She was a sweet and loveable layd who lived on her own, but unfortunately she died four years ago.

After Mrs. Dove died, i lived with my friend George, a childhood friend. He and his parents had a great pity on me, so they asked if i wanted to live with them. And because i had no idea where to go i said yes.

When I turnee thirdteen I had a little job at the London Times, a well known news paper.

I searched through files to find out who caused the exident. I've finally found what i needed. So after searching a while i found one of the courses, Dimitri Allen.I decided to go looking for this man. After a long time Dimitri and I became ''friends''. He told me he wanted to build a time machine to save a friend who died in the exident. I told him that i lost my parents in the same exidant. He capt his mouth shut about the fact that it was him and Bill Hawks who builted the timemachine, instead he made these fack ass names like : John Willing and matt bradley. He said that if i would help him he would promise to get my parents back. So i agreed, and helped him with his plan but security i had my own plan and that was to get rid of Dimitri.

Dimitri was planning to kidnap some clever clogs to finish his time machine. But obviously they reject to work for him. So we made them believe that they were in the future, by making a huge film set of 'the future London'. When every thing was done and set ready for action, Dimitri had a little problem. He needed someone to finish his time machine. Some one with lots and lots of data and also memorys of the exident ... well i figured out that by the exident he mend ''Claire''. Anyway later he figured out that there was only was one person who could do that, Professor. Herseal Layton. Dimitri has heard the name before he said, but I didn't care I was to busy with my own plan in mind.

But the only tricky thing was how would he trick the professor to help him or to get him here. Dimitri had a plan, he told me i had to pretend to be his Apprentice, Luke, but from 'the future'. And so i did as i was told. I just had to do some research on the kid, it was easy thouw he loves to eat (just as me) , likes puzzels (just as me) and talks to animals (well not like me) .

After I sended a letter to luke. The hole plan went great. The professor and Luke came to the so called future. Fought against the familiosa (a so called Mafia group).They believed there was an evil Professor who is head of the familiosa, and try's to take over the world. Great you think ...Not! That inspector Chelmey and his short assed side-kick didn't really belived in me and that girl Flora Came to ... well that wasn't really unpleasent that she was there but you get what im sayin' wright. OOwh and some how the professor figured every thing out: that this wasn't really the future; but an 'film set', that the evil Layton didn't exist, that it was Dimitri, and surprise surprise he knew who i really was. How on earth could he figure all of that out, I'm not that sure about what's under that hat but i guess that's a mystery it self. But while this all was taking place the stud born clever clogs were building a fort for me. With that fort i wanted to destroy London and after rebuild it from its ash. Some how that wasn't enough, I guess i'm a greedy kid, I had to kidnap flora, is't that a dream of any Guy, kidnap a fair lady.

But suprise suprise the plan failed and the professor stopt me and put me back to my sense, Just as he did, ten years ago. Yes... if you didn't know so, the Professor was the man who stopt me from jumping into my apartment all those years ago. But just as i, the professor too lost some one to that day, His girlfriend Claire. 10 people died that day, all in the name of progress.

But the wirdest thing wasn't how the professor figured it all out or or that luke could talk to animals it was that the timemachine, that Bill and Dimitri build, actually worked. Well for a littel while than.

_''So... you happy someone is trying to get ya out of jail ?''_ he asked me.

_''Yes i am, indeed''_ i replayed dreamy, ''But theres is some thing bothering me though. who's trying to get me out of jail ... me ?!''. Mr. Jameson looked questioned at me _''Huh? Are ya serious ?''_ Mr. Jameson asked puzzled.  
_''Well yes of course i'm serious, i tried to destroy London, I've got no family left nor friends, so why would someone want me to be free ?''_.  
I buried my head in my hands and started to think about what i said … _''I've got no family left nor friends …''_ these words hurtted me while i was repeating them in my head._''Clive listen up … i got to go look at the other prisoners.''_Mr. Jameson said while he stoed up.  
_''Clive... tomorrow, around this time you'll be hopefuly free … So this person who try's to get you out of here, must care a lot about you don't ya think so? So there is someone out there who really cares about you, or am i just saying something wacky ?_'' he said. I smiled and shook my head

* * *

It's a real old story  
I wrote this two years ago but i never updated it

I hope you enjoyed it =3=

If You'd like me tooo continue please tell me and write me a review :)  
Because I stopped writing this story.


End file.
